Alpha And Omega: Jasper High School
by OmegaWolfSaint
Summary: same plot as the super wolf but in anthro form.
1. Chapter 1

Humphrey waters

age: 16

grade: 10

school: jasper high

crush: Kate Lewis

fur color: black, grey and white

fur length: same as movie

parents: Leo and Krystal waters. (deceased)

siblings: shadow and miles waters (deceased)

history; Humphrey waters was a young pup about to start school when his parents died in a train crash when another train smashed into the one his parents were in head on. after that humphrey was devastated and didn't even bother to make friends. three omega boys heard what happened and became his three best friends. he soon after discovered he had powers. (read _the super wolf by me to see powers except super strength)_ he never told his friends.

Kate Lewis

age: 15

grade: 10

school: jasper high

crush: Humphrey waters, Garth Murphy.

fur color: golden brown

fur length: longer than in the movie

parents: Winston and eve Lewis

siblings: Lilly Lewis

wintertime

_beep beep beep._ the alarm clock went off. "lets get this over with" i said. i went outside and met my friends to ride to school. we got there and we saw kate crying. i ran over and asked what was wrong."garth broke up with me." she said simply. some water around me started to move around, but i controlled it. we got inside and salty asked a question he really shouldn't have. "what was that thing with the water out there. "don't ever tell a single soul what i'm about to tell you."they nodded and almost cried. "ok. i. have. superpowers." and of course they freaked out. but mooch just asked me to prove it. "fine. and i made a chunk of rock start levitating over his head. "ok i believe you." "but if you do tell everyone you will be more popular than garth. i growled when i heard that name. "ok ill tell everybody but for there self defense too, got it. "hey waters." garth yelled. he came up and tried to punch me but i caught it and twisted his arm. "baby." i said. "you buttface." "he said. then two rocks smashed his face in. "doyyyeyee" he said.

time skip: assembly

"hey guys, as you know i have called an assembly and, i have superpowers." one guy yelled prove it. i lifted my hands and clenched my fists. when i did so rocks everywhere started floating and same with water. i open my fists the rocks and water fell and flames started spewing from my hands. then the flames stopped but i started flying into the air, pointed two fingers at the sky, and shot a lightning bolt. after that i just fell down. people started screaming and running around to help. when i hit the ground i punched it. hard. the ground started rumbling and cracked oped. i then closed the crack with rock powers. "see?" that one guy still thought it was tubes and wires and stuff. i took off my shirt showing my 6 pack and no tubes. "is that enough proof. or should i show you personally" "no that's proof enough"

time skip after school

i was working out when the doorbell rung. i opened it and it was kate. "hi Humphrey um i wa... OH i'm sorry you don't have a shirt on." no its fine. please come in." we walked inside and i sat down and started working out again "pretty harsh weather huh." "yeah" "you thirsty." she nodded. a cup with water floated to her. "but humphrey i wanted to tell you that... i love you" i was shocked and waited a few seconds then responded "i love you too." she responded by kissing me. "so are we dating now' "yeah" i got up and sat down beside her on the couch. the TV said there was a blizzard warning and everyone should stay in there houses until further notice. "well i guess you'll have to stay here." "yeah"she said. then the phone rung. "hello, mrs. eve what can i do for you." "tell kate that she has to stay there." "she knows" "ok well did she tell you that thing" "she told me and now were dating." "well good for you. bye." "ok" i walked back over and sat down. "you'll have to stay here for a while" i said. "well that's perfectly fine by me." she said.


	2. Chapter 2

we sat watching TV and she fell asleep on my chest. i decided to go to sleep too. my vision slowly started to fade, and i fell asleep.

time skip: morning (school cancelled)

i woke up and she was still asleep. i got up careful not to wake up Kate and made breakfast. she woke up and walked over to me "hey handsome" she said. "hey beautiful" i said and kissed her. then my friends came in while i was kissing her. "you finally got her man " salty said. "yeah, come in, its about to snow again."OK" they said. they came inside and sat down. we ate breakfast then watched TV for a while longer then while i was drinking water, the TV said "breaking news. Leo and Krystal waters found alive today after thought dead for 12 years at a train wreck site. also, they were kidnapped and taken somewhere." i spit out the water and fell over choking. "oh my god call the doctor" salty said. i stopped choking and said "no don't i'm fine. "what in the freaking world was that." shaky said. "Leo and Krystal, are my parents." after i said that Kate's eyes went wide, salty and mooch just stared blankly, and shaky passed out. "i'm going to see them no matter what." "you cant go. it's literally a blizzard outside" "i have flight and fire powers, remember?" "oh yeah, good luck" Kate said. i flew out the door and into the air

? p.o.v.

"LET ME OUT OUR SONS ARE MISSING!" i yelled. "don't worry hes fine. suddenly the door was burned to a crisp and a man came in "no i'm not" he took us to a house. "who are you" "hey dad" he said

normal P.O.V.

i kicked open the door and set down my parents on a bed. "just rest for a while" i said and walked away. i walked to my room, sat down and fell asleep.

Kate's P.O.V.

"be quiet. hes asleep." i said. i kissed him goodnight and walked downstairs to sit down. the omegas had out a monopoly. we played a couple times then went to bed.

time skip: morning. Humphrey's P.O.V.

i woke up and walked downstairs. when i got down my parents had made breakfast. i sat down and started to eat. when Kate came down she hugged me and sat down with me. "so who's this" Leo asked. "this is Kate, Mr. Winston's daughter. and shes my girlfriend." 'awww my boys got a girlfriend" Krystal said. "also did you figure out you have powers." "did you not see the door get burned to a zillion pieces when i rescued you" "oh yeah" "so wheres shadow and miles" Leo asked. "who's shadow and miles" Kate asked. "there my brothers. my DEAD brothers." when they heard this they started crying. "they were beat to death by a certain red wolf by the name of GARTH." "i just wish they could be here now" "who" the omegas said. "miles and shadow" "who now?" "my dead brothers" "oh crap" shaky said.


	3. Chapter 3

time skip: whenever school started again (not past Christmas)

me and Kate were walking in the school yard when a bright glow blew everything back except me. when i could see, i raised my fists shaking like crazy. i surrounded my fists with flames and summoned 2 fire wolfs. "whats wrong with you" Kate said. "that" i said pointing to two wolves. they started to walk forward. "DON'T FREAKING MOVE OR I WILL LITERALLY BURN YOUR FACE OFF" "dude whats your deal, it's us, miles and shadow. your little brothers." "HOW DO I KNOW THIS ISN'T A SICK JOKE! GARTH KILLED YOU BOTH" all eyes went to Garth. "um there's my ride" he said before a rock smashed his legs breaking them. "that didn't hurt." "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH MEDIC! MEDIC! MEDIC!" he yelled. everyone started laughing. "i put my hands down but was still ready to attack "bro its really us." miles said. shadow doesn't talk much. "whats my middle name then" "Saturn" "oh my god it really is you."i said. "how do you know that its them" Kate said. "because the only people who knew my middle name were miles, shadow, and my parents." "how are you alive. seriously Garth killed you." i said. "well lets just say that it had a little something to do with..." he started shooting fire out of his hands and shadow did the same "that"

time skip: home

"MOM DAD I'M HOME" i yelled "SO ARE WE" they yelled. when Leo and Krystal heard them speaking they ran downstairs as fast as possible and hugged them. "so do you guys have any other powers" i asked. "no. do you" "yeah i have fire, water,and rock abilities, as well as flight, super speed, and telikenises." while starting to work out "so who was that girl you were walking with at school" "my girlfriend" _knockknockknock_ " "thats probably her could you get it" "sure thing bro"

Kates P.O.V.

"i knocked on humphreys door and his brother miles opened it. "hi miles is humphrey home" "sure come inside" "i know most people think of us as a threat but we would never hurt someone on purpose unless it's garth" i wasnt really paying attention though i was watching humphrey work out and how muscular he was."yeah sure whatever you say"


	4. Chapter 4

Time Skip: Christmas eve

Humphreys P.O.V.

I was walking to kates house for chrismas to say hi when a crazy bus driver drove right into me and i flew back into a flower pot breaking it.

Winstons P.O.V.

I heard a shatter outside and ran out with a gun. i get out only to find humphrey with gashes all over him and about to die. eve ran out. "get him to the hospital QUICK" she said.

Christmas morning kates P.O.V.

i got up and walked to humphreys house to spend christmas with him but when i got there he wasnt there. "have any of you seen humphrey." i said. "you mean you don't know?" miles said. "no" i said getting worried. "he was walking to your house yesterday to spend christmas eve and christmas with you and, well, he got hit by a bus." when i heard this i started crying. "breaking news. humphrey waters, 16 was hit by a bus with an unnkown driver. officials later confirm the driver was garth murphy,16. he had hijacked the bus to purposely run him over. mr waters is lucky to be alive because Winston Lewis had seen him get hit and took him to the hospital, where only the lewis family and the waters family can see him." "you want to go see him?" miles said. "yes please." i said still sniffling.

Humphreys P.O.V.

i woke up seeing a bunch of dark figures "whats going on" i said quietly. "sh sh sh hes waking up" i heard. i sat up to be greeted by everyone, but i didnt recognize any of them. "who are you." i asked. were your family and friends. "im sorry but i don't recognize any of you." i then heard a girl crying. she looked really familliar, as did everyone. "ok waitwaitwait, you all look really familliar. i think theres Leo, Krystal, Shadow, Miles, Winston, Eve, Lilly, and... and... um... lets see...Kate." everyone started cheering while kate hugged me. "it's a christmas miracle!" yelled lilly and miles. (i forgot to mention that miles and lilly are dating) "i'm just happy your okay" kate said. then there was an explosion outside. i walked to the wondowto see what it was. when i got there i was shoaked to see something 20 feet tall and extremely muscular. "i..is that GARTH"


	5. Chapter 5

"i...is that GARTH!" i said. i got up and realized we were on the top floor(the hospital is a skyscraper) walked to the window,opened it, and jumped. after i jumped, i heard from the window "there goes a true hero." i started picking up speed and when i hit the ground there was a sonic boom and the ground cracked. i burned all the fur off his face and smashed his face with a huge rock. he got knocked out. there was a huge thick cloud of dust and when it cleared i was standing victorious. i flew back to the window and landed back on the hospital bed. i tried to hide my scar but that didn't last long. "how did you get that scar, man." miles asked me. "when this friggin' idiot hit me with a bus." i said gesturing to garth. "how did you beat him so quick." shadow asked me." "you finally came out of the shadows, you talked!" "yeah but just tell me " "well i smashed his face in with a rock. it's that simple." "ok"

Time skip: 2 hours, kates P.O.V.

humphrey went to lay down in his bed. everyone talked for a while until there was an explosion from humphreys room. when we got up there there was a huge hole in the wall. we looked outside and we saw someone we didn't realize who he was at first "holy CRAP! is that GARTH. AGAIN!" miles shouted.


	6. Chapter 6

Humphreys P.O.V.

i woke up to see garth carring me to the center of the city, and he was at least 30 feet taller. i also saw my family and kates family following us. we got to the center of jasper city and he threw me to the ground and started attacking me with all he had. fire, punching me, stepping on me and kicking me into a building. "is that all you got, wimp" he still doesn't know i have powers. "YOU." he punched me. "AINT" he kicked me into a wall. "NOTHING" he started spraying fire in a huge cone completely covering me. "NOOOO" i heard kate scream. and the rubble crushed me. i started having flashbacks of all my life. the blizzard, the bus crash, the train wreck, and most important, meeting kate. "this is it, goodbye everyone."

Kates P.O.V.

garth was leaning his head down toward the rubble to see if humphrey was dead. when he got close enough, a muscular golden arm reached out and grabbed garth by the fur, then a huge very muscular golden wolf with glowing ice blue eyes jumped out of the rubble.

Humphreys P.O.V.

All of a sudden, a bright golden glow enveloped me as i grew in size. i grabbed garth by the fur and jumped out of the rubble. "wimp" garth said. i spoke. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I AM CAPABLE OF." I yelled in a voice. a voice that sounded like lots of people. all the other people who have powers perhaps. when i turned gold i gained super strength and a golden light beam power. i punched him back with so much force that he flew out of the city. i followed him and smashed him with countless stones. then i burned him again. then i shot lots of ice shards at him. then i combined all three of my attacks and threw a flaming rock surrounded by ice at him. when it hit him he started to try to run but i stopped him with a rock wall. "please don't kill me" he said. "i am not going to kill you." then i put one hand on his head and one on his chest and a golden light erupted from me. when the light dissappeared, garth was back to normal, but my fur was still gold. i was back to normal size and my heart had stopped. i appeared dead.

Kates P.O.V.

i ran to humphreys body to see if he was ok. he wasn't breathing and his heart wasn't beating. "well hold a funeral for him tomorrow." eve said. "you have got to be kidding me we just got our family reunited and now humphreys dead! dang it garth!" miles yelled and blasted him in the face with fire.

Time skip: humphreys funeral

i cried while they buried him and we eventually left. we came back sometimes to visit.

Time skip: 2 years

i had moved on but when humphrey died i decided never to love again. one day we were walking to the graveyard where he was buried to see him when a huge meteor started falling from the sky "now were all going to die. at least since its a shooting star im going to make a wish. i wish humphrey was alive so he could save us." then a huge golden light beam flew at the meteor and disentigrated the meteor. we looked to the top of the hill to see...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Humphrey.

i saw humphrey."this must be fake" i said. "kate, honey, don't you see humphrey at the top of the hill." "yeah but it must be fa... wait, you see him too?" i said. "well yeah, hes standing right there." she said. i looked at him. he gestured for me to come to him.

Humphreys P.O.V.

i saw kate start crying. when she saw me and she ran to me and hugged me tightly. "oh dear god i'm so glad your alive." kate said crying. "please don't cry, kate im here. i do think my legs are broken though." "sorry" she said. "yeah, please take me to the hospital."


End file.
